Fishing
by loopylea22
Summary: Stupid fishing competitions!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own one piece

First one piece story and yea I know it's really short but I guess I could add chapters if you guys like it…

Fishing

He was doing it again the sound was unmistakeable, how many times had she told him? At least 20? she griped onto the side of the merry her nails digging into the hard wood. That was it! he was going to pay. "Luffy! Stop peeing where you are fishing!"

"Oww but Nami.." thud as the fist collided with his head.

"Oww but nothing! It's disgusting!" she yelled at luffy who now had a huge lump at the back of his head. "and you've been fishing for 2 hours now and haven't caught anything!"

The Captain made a face to this of cause he had caught things. There was that leather boot, some seaweed, Usopp, some more seaweed, a strange net thingy, Usopp again, in fact the only thing that he hadn't caught was a fish.

"It's not my fault, the fish must not be hungry today." He pleaded, he could hardly be blamed for that.

"Could it possibly be due to the fact THAT YOUR FISHING WITH SPONGES AGAIN!" ok maybe he could be blamed for that. "what happened to the bait?" as if she had to ask.

"I ate it, but it looked yummy, these look pretty yummy too." He said holding up one of the brown sponges "I would eat them."

"Well maybe you should have instead of eating all the bait." Nami yelled getting more and more angry.

"Don't be stupid Nami I can't eat sponges." Luffy laughed. Thud as the fist hit him again causing another lump.

"Where's Usopp and Chopper? They're supposed to be fishing with you." She asked looking around the ship when there was suddenly a large explosion answering her question.

"Usopp! Are you ok?!" Chopper called through the thick black smoke looking for his long nosed friend.

"I'm ok Chopper I'm not in too much..." thud the fist hit Ussop, "Pain!"


	2. Chapter 2

Wow people actually reviewed thankies sooo much:

zenfry – Here you go!

Elyon14340 – yea this was inspired by One piece special one and I don't know about pairings yet I'll just see what happens lol

Calypso Calista – Thankies!

I don't own one piece and so on…

Fishing chapter 2 

"Island" Robin called without looking up from the book she was reading, interrupting Usopp's moans of how his head was hurting and that he could have suffered possible brain damage even though Chopper reassured him he was fine and Sanji wanted to know what brain exactly he was talking about.

Luffy ran from the one end of the ship to the other falling over a sleeping Zoro on the way who threatened the captain that he would be "cut to pieces"

"Island!" Luffy called as he joined the others and sat on his favourite seat "that's it I've decided..."

"You can decide all you like we have to anchor at this island anyway as we still have no food!" Nami scolded triggering Sanji to go on about how cute she was when she was angry and Zoro calling him an idiot. This of course resulted in one of their usual fights, Luffy was now jumping on his favourite seat yelling island as loud as he possibly could and Usopp insisted he could feel his "I…can't…go...onto…island…disease" coming on

Nami once again thought of how she was surrounded by idiots and Robin finished reading chapter three.

The seven stood on the island "wow" Chopper said looking at the vast number of fishing huts in front of him.

"It's a fishing village," said Robin

"Great maybe we can get some food and some more bait." Sanji glared at Luffy.

"Guys look at this!" Nami shouted waving a piece of paper in front of them. "We invite you to our annual fishing competition the prize money is 100,000,000 beri!" she almost screamed her eyes getting that glow.

"But Nami we don't need…" Usopp stopped as Nami stepped towards him, "I mean a fishing competition! Leave it to captain Usopp!"

"Ok according to this we get put into teams of two and the team with the heaviest amount of fish win" Robin read.

"But there are seven of us Robin-chan" Sanji cooed.

"That's ok I think I will sit out of this one." Robin laughed pulling a book out f her bag.

"Team number 56 will be…" called the announcer taking a slip of paper from a bag "Luffy and..." again his hand plunged into the bag pulling out another small piece of paper that he read from "Usopp!"

"Yes I can see it now the two great captains working as one catching a fish this...no this big!" Usopp said stretching his arms apart as far as he could manage.

"We need more bait!" Luffy replied through chews showing Usopp an empty bucket that was full 10 seconds ago.

"Luffy!"

"Our next team 57 will be Sanji and..." the announcer called

"Nami-san, Nami-san" Sanji repeated to his self.

"Zoro!"

"WHAT!"


End file.
